


CFO Calender Shoot

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have some CFO doing paperwork.  Really, that’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CFO Calender Shoot

Charles was sitting in his office doing paperwork, as usual.  
Except there was nothing usual at all about this workday, for some reason he had agreed to be featured in the Sexy CFOs Calender, and a film crew was in his office as he worked.  
They had told him to simply act as he always did, and wouldn’t even tell him who had nominated him for the calender.  
From the laughter outside his door, he had a pretty good idea though.

So there he was doing paperwork. The photographers were pretty easy to ignore, soon they’d decide they had enough and leave.  
He picked up a paper, read it quickly, and sorted it into the appropriate pile. Taking the next sheet of paper, he repeated the process, over and over again.  
The cameras kept flashing, it was starting to get annoying.

Then the lady who was in charge came over to his desk. “I’m sorry we’re taking so long, but we just can’t get the look we’re going for. May I make a few small changes?”  
Seeing no other way to get this over with and go on with his life, Charles agreed. After all, what was she going to do, move a few lamps for better lighting?  
He didn’t expect what happened next.

Coming around to his side of the desk, she took off his glasses. How did they expect him to work without them?  
Then she then she stripped off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. This seemed highly unprofessional, but he continued to go along with it, shedding his coat when asked.  
She wasn’t done yet. “If you’ll just stand up now...”  
With a tolerant sigh, Charles complied.

She untucked his open shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Then she ran her hands through his hair, mussing it.  
Having seen a few calenders in his life, Charles gritted his teeth and tolerated it.  
Producing a large fan, she pointed it at him. He quickly moved to quickly place paperweights before his neat stacks could be blown all to hell.  
The fan blew his shirt and hair around.

Standing with large window to his back, his open shirt blowing back behind him, Charles posed for the photographers.  
This time it didn’t take them long, and soon they were packing up their equipment.  
After bidding a Klokateer to see them out, Charles restored his clothing to it’s usual state and sat back down.  
He still had a lot of work to do.

Putting his glasses back on and removing the now unnecessary paperweights, he resumes his work.  
He picked up a paper, read it quickly, and sorted it into the appropriate pile. Taking the next sheet of paper, he repeated the process, over and over again.  
Slowly the pile shrank, but tomorrow there would only be more.  
It was a never-ending job.


End file.
